Subspace
by The 13th Jinx
Summary: oneshot: Byakuya has a playdate. Warning: BDSM, bondage, D/s M/s


Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. I don't have anything valuable anyway.

Author's Note: If you find spelling or grammar errors, please feel free to correct me, I'm trying to become an English-Dutch translator so mistakes need to be corrected! :)

About the bondage, please refrain from telling me these things are impossible, I have the rope marks to prove I know what I'm talking about. ^^;

* * *

It's dark, cold air blows my hair out of my eyes. The night is lit by stars and a bright full moon. Ah such a wonderful evening. Perfect for a playdate.

Of course, no one should know, absolutely no one. What would they say, if they knew the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya would willingly give himself to someone like this.

I smirk as I swiftly jump over the wall that runs along the edges of the Kuchiki estate. They wouldn't understand. They couldn't possibly know what it was like. This feeling, this absolute loss of control. I shiver.

I make my way to the gates that connect Soul Society and the Living World. No one is around to see me pass through them.

The night here is just as cold as in Soul Society, but there are no stars to light my path, only florescent street lights. Urahara has kept his promise and I find my gigai on the roof of the club. I smile at the sight of the skimpy outfit it has on. Black latex always gives me goose bumps when I put it on. Once inside the gigai I feel my reiatsu drop and with it my defence. The latex shorts grow more tight the more I feel my anticipation grow.

The stairs are clean and white. Past the doors the room is dark and industrial music flows from the speakers in the corners of the room. There aren't that many people here, there don't need to be. I search the room for a flame of red and practically fall to my knees when I find it. Our eyes meet and before I can truly realise what has happened, a metal reiatsu binding collar snaps itself around my neck tightly. It makes breathing a bit more difficult and the bulge in my shorts grow. His mouth covers mine roughly as He pulls me into His chest by the metal ring on the front of the collar.

I am dragged through the room, into another, and past it another, down the stairs. Into the dungeon. I smile. My hands are tied together and attached to the metal ring hanging from the ceiling. "I love you", He whispers before I'm blindfolded. I see nothing, and when He turns up the volume I hear nothing but blaring music. I feel the bass flow through my body and His hands run up and down my sides. His, oh so very skilled hands. The hands that mastered the art of rope rigging so quickly. I feel the hemp ropes on my skin, right before He makes quick work of the tight latex top. The shorts are next and after that I'm naked. Completely naked before my Master. Yes, I said it, my Master.

Abarai Renji, my lieutenant, my subordinate, and my Master. The things this man can do to me, make Him very worthy of being my Master. My Dominant. And I his submissive, his slave.

The ropes are secured tightly around my body. Down my back and my chest, He binds me. Body and soul. I can only whimper when He pinches my nipples before He bites them. He licks and sucks His way up to my neck and my mouth, all the while continuing in His beautiful rope rigging. He leaves and I feel the ring above my head rise higher. I am pulled up until my toes just barely brush the floor. The harness of rope around my body supports most of my weight. My ankles are next to be bound, and then pulled up until I am completely horizontal. He kisses me again while spreading my legs. He rubs my entrance with a flat, lubricated hand before inserting a finger. I gasp at the intrusion and He rewards me by cupping my crotch. He shushes me as He pumps me slowly. The finger is joined by another and I feel Him stretching me. I whimper slightly when He removes his skilled hands from me. A small, cold butt plug is inserted instead. He goes back to work on the ropes, securing them thoroughly around my body. My legs are spread wider and my back is arched. My head remains unbound so it hangs back, the metal collar reminding me just Whom I belong to.

He unties my hands before retying them behind my back. It's uncomfortable, but I love it like this. He pinches my nipples again before putting a metal clamp on both of them. They are connected by a small chain so he can tug on both of them with one finger. I gasp and moan at the delicious pain. I'm not that much of a masochist, but slight pain like this makes me shiver and ache for more.

His hands move back to my genitals. Fondling my sac and shaft. His mouth is on my neck, licking and biting. He never sucks me off. He says blow jobs are for subs and slaves, not Doms or Masters. He's right, He should not have to befoul His skilled mouth on my body. But He does, in a way. He leaves me again. Only for a few minutes, but it feels like an eternity. I can feel His eyes on me, admiring His work. Still not touching me, He removes the butt plug, before replacing it with something much bigger, and much more enjoyable. I moan like a bitch when He starts to fuck me. His hands run down my sides and my back again. He tugs on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and I whimper. I feel him chuckle, still being unable to hear anything over the loud music. His pace is agonizingly slow and I beg Him to go faster. It still hurts but I love it. He kisses me again, resting His weight on me. The ropes cut into my skin where they support us both now. He bites my lip before moving back again. His hands on my thighs, He takes me, claims me, as His own. I can hear my own screams over the music now. It's agony and heaven at the same time. His hard shaft moving in and out of me, hardly lubricated at all. I feel him moan, I feel all of him. Inside me, on top of me, around me. He's everywhere and everything as He fucks me. He always lasts longer than me, but it doesn't matter. We won't stop until He is satisfied. Of course I am just as satisfied as He is in the end. He bites my neck, very harshly, and I feel blood trickle down my neck. I come, hard. I scream. And there is nothing but us. He keeps going and pumps my shaft until it's completely hard again. He runs his nails along my sides and my back, He tugs on the ropes, on the chain and on the ring on my collar. He pulls my face up and removes my blindfold. I see Him, sweating, above me. Fucking me. And I come again with him.

I let my head fall back as He pulls out and turns down the volume. "You're beautiful", He says. But I'm unable to reply.

Subspace is a wonderful place and I don't want to leave it just yet.


End file.
